Taking It
by ambrosegal99
Summary: She chose an experienced man named AJ Styles to surrender her virginity to...how does he react?
1. Chapter 1

Their intensemake out sessionwas well underway in AJ Styles' hotel suite. The door was not even fully closedwhen the french kissing and gropingbegan. He slammed her tall, thin body against the door, shutting it, ashe tried in vain to draw the curtains  
/closed. He absolutely had to keep one hand caressingthe soft skin of the small of her back, while the other fumbled with the curtain fabric.

"Ah, shit. They'll just have to see us." AJ breathed into her right earas he gently nipped at her bottom lip.

"Mmmmm, so kinky." She acknowledged,gripping AJ's left ass cheek. "Oh baby, what do you do to get this butt so damn tight?" She asked, tracing the outer edge of his bottom lip with her tongue.

"Come on beautiful. I saw you in the front row tonight. You know exactly what I do!". AJ quipped in response.

She wrapped both arms around his neck and plunged her wet tongue back into his mouth. He groaned deep inside his throat in response. Her fingers, finished off with rose colored nail polish, danced over his pecs. Unfortunately, those hard pecs were  
covered with a thick tshirt.

"Hmmmmmm, how about getting rid of this?" Immediately, she reached under the hem and pulled the shirt over AJ's head, making his hair a little fly away. She marveled at theslight happy trail that led to his belly button.

Gulp.


	2. Chapter 2

Earlier that evening, after the show, thelong legged brunette took a seat at the bar of the arena VIP club. She ordered a mixed drink while watching Luke Gallows, Karl Anderson and AJ wander in and survey the crowd. 

AJ wore hisblack baseball cap backwards. Oh, how that made her clit throb! She crossed her barelegs in front of her,and directed herattention toAJ; eyefucking every delicious peak and valley of his massivearms.

Just as her eyes had wandered to the obvious bulge straining for release against the zipper of his skin tight blue jeans, the bartender tapped her on the shoulder.

"This is from the big, bald guy over there." He said setting the glass is red wine on thebar andpointing at Luke Gallows.

Unreal. That big doofus thought she was eyeing him!

How it must suck to be so wrong.

"For chrissakes Luke, I got this." She heard AJ laugh loudly in his signature southern drawl. Gallows promptly flipped his friend the bird.

"Your friend thinks too highly of himself." She said arrogantlyto AJ as he slid onto the barstool next to her. "He has no hair." She continued, turning her body towards him withher eyes admiring hisfreshly shampooed mane.

"I like something I can grab onto". She finished, staring into those bright cobalt eyes of his, while toying with the ends of his hair.

"Well, darlin, what are we doing sittin' in this dump?" He asked, those eyes sparkling at the mere thought of getting laid. "I like a woman who can wrap her legs all the way around me and scream my name until dawn. I think you fit that  
bill nicely." He fingered the shin ofher left leg.

"Promise to keep those heels on too?" She nodded her head in the affirmative, as they stood to exit the bar. She caught the snide expression AJ threw Luke.

Needless to say, the bird was let out of its cage again.


	3. Chapter 3

"I wanna taste you, baby." AJ got into a crouching position before her. As his hands snaked their way up her legs, her skirt rosehigher towards her mid section. She placed her dainty hands on his shoulders and drew him closer to

her. Her body shivered; her grip on his shoulders tightened which pulled him closer to her pussy juice soaked cunt.

A soft kiss here.

A wet lick there.

Oh fuck, he had been craving the scent of a beautiful woman for weeks!

Lonely nights on the road had begun to take their toll.

His eyes had been closed since his handsand lips began theirjourney to her sex. His eyes flung open when he realized she was pantiless!

"Wow, ok!" A shocked AJ exclaimed. "Naughty, naughty girl not wearing panties. I solove easy access."

She didn't have a chance to respond.

AJ swung her up over his shoulder; carriedher to the bedroom to the sound of her nervous laughter; and threw her onto the king sized bed.

Without words, he gently lifted each leg one by one over his shoulders, fully exposing her drenched folds, and her pulsating clit, to his face. A small whimper escaped her lips as their eyes locked together.

"I'm starving, lovely!" AJ huskily spoke. "Give Daddy some candy."

He did not waste any time going in for the kill.

"Oh God dammit, AJ!" She squealed as his lips closed around her clit. She squeezed his head into her thighs which pushed him further onto her special place. AJ's assault was heightened by the rough, prickly nubs of his beard. God,

he had hit her sweet spot more than once and her leanbody began to wrack and shakewith the beginning of an orgasm the longer his facial hair slid over her bud.

"G-godddd, AJ, m-more!" She screamed. "Make m-meee your slut, baaaaaby"

Suddenly, everything around her faded and the glory she was due toexperience at the tongue of AJ Styles ended.

"What the hell, lover?." She breathlessly tried to croak out while her arms and fists crashed tothe mattress in frustration.

He was kneeled above her undoing his belt and fumbling with his zipper. A look of complete fury engorged his handsome face with blue eyes blazing.

"Fuck all this playin', dearie. I have to be inside you before I fuckin'explode! Get ready for the bumpy ride, honey cause this redneck is ready to rock!"

It was confession time.


	4. Chapter 4

His hair wildly hung in front of his face. It was slightly wet from his excitement of eating her out. His breathing was labored as he struggled to free himself of his belt, and his concrete hard thighs held her in place on the bed.

"Babe, wait!" She yelped.

"The only thing you need to do is keepthose legs wide open, missy!I'm goin' to destroy this pussy!" AJ huffed into her ear through clenched teeth ashe manhandled both of her boobs with trembling hands.

Shit, he had never tasted a delicacy so savory as her cunt.

A clit so swollen and slippery as hers. Oh, it fit so perfectly inside his hungry mouth.

And it was all his.

"AJ, please! I-I have to say this..." She begged.

He clampeda hand over her mouth.

"Don't kill it, honey child!" His hand pressing harder onher lips, crushing them to her teeth.

She bites his hand and he yanks it away!

"You bitch, what is..." He spat, slamming that hand into his chest trying to stop the pain.

"I'm a virgin, AJ!"

She had never witnessed a more shocked expressionon the face of a man.

Talk about knockingthe wind out of his sails.

Talk about the ultimate cock block.

They both froze.

"Well, hellfire and brimstone, sweetheart. How the FUCK did I get so lucky today?!"She could see every tooth in his mouth! Nostrils flaring and eyes gleaming.

"Praise GOD!" He lifted his hands from her breasts andinto the air.

"We're gonna get started the right way, sweet thing. I told ya, Daddy AJ is gonna make yafeel real good!"

Within a second, he flipped her ontoher stomach so her nakedrear end was in full view. He slapped her ass several times which wildly excited her. He gripped her hips and began lining up his dick with her crack.

"I believe in startin'atthe bottom first and workin' and workin' to reach the promised land, baby!" He exhalted, concentrating on steadying his love rod at the top of her crack.

"And once I'm there, I'm gonna take the whole damn kit and kaboodle!"

There was no escape.

He was taking it.


End file.
